Momentos
by Red Viper
Summary: Serie de momentos InglaterraxChile. Donde Arthur es un 'caballero' y Manuel todo un tsundere. Capitulo 3 Listo! 'Celos'
1. Auto

**Titulo:** Auto  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertencen, son de sus respectivos autores.**  
Personaje/Pareja:** Inglaterra/Chile. Arthur/Manuel**  
Advertencias:** Porno (?) 8D mentira... solo insinuaciones gheis del Arturo e_e & la boquita santisima de Manuelito.**  
Nota:** Creo que... el final esta algo fail.

* * *

.

-_¿Nunca lo has hecho en un auto?_ – Arthur volvió a preguntar divertido. Manuel lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, las mejillas de un color carmesí e intentando evadir la mirada acusadora de Arthur.

Ambos se encontraban dentro del auto de Inglaterra, según este, solo saldrían a dar un paseo. Cuando Manuel lo notó, ya se encontraban en un mirador. El castaño se tensó al momento de sentir la mano del ex pirata en su pierna, para luego comenzar a tocar su entrepierna, Arthur no demoró en intentar bajarle el cierre del pantalón.

Ahí fue donde Manuel lo detuvo poniéndose muy nervioso, cosa que el ex pirata notó, luego de observar al más pequeño por algunos momentos, se dio cuenta de la ''verdad''. El pobre Manuel era ''primerizo'' en esto de tener relaciones en un auto.

-Bueno... ¿Me vas a responder?- volvió a preguntar Inglaterra con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Sí weón, nunca lo hice en un auto ¿Estai' feliz ahora?- bufó.

La risa de Arthur resonó dentro del vehículo, mientras Manuel le dirigía miles de insultos, cosa que claramente aumentaba la risa del mayor.

-Genial... – El rubio dejo de reír para mirar con seducción al castaño –Eso no es un problema... yo puedo enseñarte con gusto- propuso volviendo a tocar la entrepierna de Manuel.

Luego de unos segundos el auto se movía de manera... _''extraña''_. Y así el _''pobre''_ chileno supo la incomodidad de hacerlo en un auto.

.

* * *

.

Bien, es mi primer fic publicado aqui D: y de estos dos. Me complica un tanto Arthur... suelo olvidarme de su personalidad tsundere. Así que si ven algun OOC no se fijen, ok no.

Explico, escribiré momentos de estos dos guiados por las letras del abecedario... ''**A**uto'' ¿entienden? ¡Genial! -les da mucho vodka- Ya tengo lista las otras dos partes, las subiré cuando tenga tiempo.

**Pd:** Sí no entendieron lo del mirador les explico... se suele decir que las parejas van en auto a los miradores a tener relaciones (?) Aunque supongo que esto es algo obvio... ¿o no? Solo por si las pulgas.

_¿Reviews para una niña que se siente fail escribiendo esto?_ D:


	2. Besos

**Titulo:** Besos.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertencen, son de sus respectivos autores.**  
Personaje/Pareja:** Inglaterra/Chile. Arthur/Manuel**  
Advertencias:** Muchos besos, ñoñez de mi parte e incoherencia ;A;

.

* * *

.

_Su primer beso_ con Arthur fue cuando apenas tenía 15 años. En ese entonces lo conoció como el capitán Kirkland.  
El pirata venía de vez en cuando a esconder tesoros, saquear y ligar, tal cual como es la vida de un pirata, Manuel lo ayudaba a esconder los botines de su padre. Cuando el pequeño alcanzó la edad de 15 años, Arthur le dio un regalo que no olvidará nunca. Lo beso dulcemente; quizás demasiado viniendo de un pirata; en los labios.  
Según él fue de agradecimiento por guardar el secreto de los tesoros o quizás eso intentó pensar cuando el pirata lo besaba.

_La segunda vez _fue cuando Manuel ya se había independizado de Antonio.  
Arthur se enteró y viajo desde Inglaterra hasta Chile para felicitarlo, al entrar a la casa de Manuel con su superior le tendió la mano, conversaron a gusto, gustaron de una deliciosa taza de té y cuando los superiores de ambos los dejaron solos... ¡El ex pirata lo tomo de la mano para plantarle un beso de ''felicitaciones''! El castaño quedo boquiabierto, aun peor que la primera vez.

_El tercer beso_ fue cuando tuvo que entrar en guerra con sus hermanos, no es un recuerdo que Manuel guarde como uno de los buenos, sobre todo por la ''supuesta'' manipulación de Inglaterra sobre él. Todavía tiene en la memoria cuando Arthur le hablo al oído, prometiéndole ayuda, en lo que quisiera, tenia toda su confianza y apoyo, todo esto para luego besarlo una vez más. Al final, Manuel acepto.

_La cuarta vez _fue cuando ayudo secretamente a Inglaterra por sobre Argentina en la Guerra de las Malvinas. Se sintió culpable, pero... ¿Qué más podía hacer? No estaba en sus manos, su superior era estricto y aun le guardaba temor, tenía que acatar ordenes.  
Martín estuvo prácticamente años odiándolo por eso y cuando se enteró que él no había sido el único en besar a SU chilenito quedo la grande. De boca del propio Arthur supo las veces que el inglés probo esos labios y enfrente de Martín lo volvió a besar, _por primera vez_, Manuel intento detenerlo. Luego de eso, el chileno hecho de su casa a patadas a ambos.

_El quinto..._ ese quizás fue el más significativo. No fue un evento histórico ni nada, fue solo un momento en el que ambos cayeron en la tentación de probar los labios del otro... y después de eso, ya Manuel no recuerda cuantos besos le ah dado Arthur, piensa que son bastantes y no puede acordarse de todos.

_Eso no quiere decir que no sean importantes..._

.

* * *

.

**Nota:** Que puedo decir... esto es totalmente fail xDD! Creo que el otro me quedo mejor... Pero que va, ya no voy a cambiarlo. Y el final otra vez me complico, no soy buena para los finales e.e Em... que más.

¡Oh si! Lo siento si son muy cortos, pero me complica hacerlos largos. En todo caso la idea era eso, que sean cortos para que mueran esperando (?)! oknot. Simplemente que en word me salen más largos y aqui aparecen chiquitos, culpen a Arthur & su magia negra ¬¬

_Thanks Anni por querer ayudarme 8D te loveo así hasta el infinito & más allá ~ _


	3. Celos

**Titulo:** Celos  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertencen, son de sus respectivos autores. Si fuera mio, Vietnam ya estaría pateando traseros gringos.**  
****Personaje/Pareja:** Inglaterra/Chile. Arthur/Manuel**  
****Advertencias:** Un Arthur loco... y OoC! Manuel poncio (?) oknot.**  
**

* * *

_**'' Celos ''**_

Arthur detestaba con todo su ser los días de reuniones mundiales.

Primero, tenía que soportar la aguda y no muy agradable voz de Estados Unidos gritando que era un héroe y cuanta estupidez más. Segundo, escuchar las tonterías que opinaban los demás países y sus discusiones estúpidas. Tercero y más importante. Tenía que aguantar el hecho de que TODO el puto mundo acosara a Manuel enfrente de él.

Siempre era así y ya se estaba cansando... el día comenzaba con el idiota argentino tirándose encima del chileno gritando que era su esposa para luego sin vergüenza alguna toquetearlo descaradamente, en eso llega el wine bastard a unirse, también propasándose con _SU_ Manuel.

Cuando esto se acaba gracias a su intervención y la de Alemania, viene el peruano ese y ataca a Chile diciendo _''El pisco es peruano''_ y comienza una vez más una pelea donde Manuel ni toma en cuenta al rubio. El inglés intenta calmarse tomando una taza de té y _reprimiendo_ las ganas de aniquilar a Miguel.

Luego de un rato, cuando ambos latinos están cansado de gritarse y golpearse, Manuel se sienta a su lado a beber un poco de té. Pero la tranquilidad para Arthur no dura mucho, porque Prusia se acerca amistosamente hacia ellos, abraza por los hombros al castaño y lo invita a tomar unas cuantas cervezas, conversar y según la _trastornada_ cabeza de Arthur, hacer otras cosas que él no esta dispuesto a permitir. Le lanza una mirada de odio a Prusia, porque como un caballero no puede simplemente gritarle lo imbécil que es.

Pero cuando Bélgica; tan hermosa y encantadora como siempre; se acerca a Manuel para preguntarle inocentemente donde se encuentra España y el chileno; como todo buen macho; se le queda mirando con cara de baboso, es ahí donde Arthur explota. Le grita a todo el mundo; incluso a Manuel; y todos quedan con cara de _''¿qué le sucede a este?''_.  
El inglés toma bruscamente a Manuel de la mano y lo obliga a retirarse de una manera no muy grata de la reunión.

Cuando ambos ya se encuentran en casa del rubio, este encara al castaño gritando:

-¡Detesto que todos coqueteen contigo!- con esto Manuel alza una ceja confundido.

-¡Y por eso me gritas!- sí ahora él también grita.

-¡Sí, porque tú eres mío y esos idiotas no lo entienden!- en ese momento Manuel se sonroja entendiendo todo, no sabe que decir, así que solo abraza al inglés. Arthur se tranquiliza, se quedan un rato abrazados y luego ambos van a la habitación del mayor, para... bueno, ustedes entienden.

Claro que después del escándalo, el griterío y el hecho de que Holanda estaba ahí para ver el momento en el que Arthur le gritaba a todos e incluida su hermana... no todo será _''amor y paz'' _para el pobre inglés. 

.

* * *

**Nota:** Adasadas 3 Soy un ASCO para los finales, siempre los dejo inconclusos... es un don (?) oknot, pero nunca encuentro un final adecuado e invento una chanta e_e porque this is a pen LoL

¿Saben hace cuanto tengo hecho esto? Pero no queria subirlo porque realmente este a sido el peor xD Pero cuando Anni invadio mi espacio personal, me obligó a subirlos (?) Así que todo esto es posible gracias a Anni *-* ¡Amemosla!


End file.
